Recueil de lemons à diverses sauces
by elooli-chan
Summary: Différents lemons pour différents couples. Chaque chapitre parle d'un couple mis en scène avec un lemon. Donc voici les couples : DracoxHarry; HarryxDraco; SiriusxSeverus; SeverusxSirius; RonxBlaise; BlaisexRon; LuciusxSeverus; SeverusxLucius; ThéodorexBlaise; BlaisexThéodore; SeamusxThéodore; ThéodorexSeamus; SeamusxDean; DeanxSeamus Attention: PWP et Yaoi donc relation HxH


Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, une pure déesse. Je pense que nous sommes toutes/tous d'accord là-dessus. Sinon les idées et l'histoire m'appartiennent et ça personne ne pourra le changer. Donc pas touche.

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, PWP  


Couple : DracoxHarry ( pour l'OS suivant ce sera l'inverse )

Synopsis : Un Harry gourmand, une glace au chocolat, un Draco subjugué et plusieurs gouttes glacées qui s'échappent.

Bonjour tout le monde alors voici un recueil d'OS avec différents couples. Donc tout d'abord j'aimerai préciser que c'est la première fois que je poste un lemon donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Si je fais ce recueil c'est essentiellement pour m'entraîner à écrire des lemons. Donc si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire n'hésitez pas. Sinon je voudrai remercier ma bêta Chalilodimun qui est vraiment exceptionnelle pour me supporter H24 et surtout de corriger toutes mes fautes ( si, si, j'en fais beaucoup mais promis je vais faire des progrès ). Bon bah en espérant que ça vous plaise et bonne lecture.

* * *

**L'innocence même**

Dans un appartement londonien, à l'abri des regards, se trouve un jeune homme. Celui-ci est tranquillement assis sur le canapé, une glace au chocolat à la main. Il est totalement obnubilé par la télévision diffusant une série à l'eau de rose. Sans s'en rendre compte, une goutte de chocolat tombe sur son torse nu. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre doucement sur un garçon blond. Il enlève rapidement la veste de son costume noir et la dépose d'une main sûre sur le porte-manteau. Ensuite il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux platine. D'un mouvement de pied il ôte ses chaussures.

Finalement il se tourne vers son petit ami. Son regard gris orageux se pose immédiatement sur la goutte. Celle-ci commence lentement à glisser sur le torse hâlé du jeune homme brun. Celui-ci ne s'est pas encore rendu compte de l'arrivée de son amant. Amant qui ne peut détacher ses yeux de cette image.

Alors qu'il reste bloqué devant ce tableau, l'homme en face de lui remonte mécaniquement la glace à ses lèvres. Lentement il sort sa langue et commence à lécher celle-ci. Sa langue entoure langoureusement la boule glacée. Finalement il met le bout de glace dans sa bouche et se met à le suçoter doucement avant d'aspirer le liquide.

Pendant ce temps le blond est tout simplement figé face à toute cette luxure involontaire. Il sort soudain de sa transe suite à un gémissement de plaisir lâché par le brun. Il écarquille les yeux. Finalement il s'approche de son petit ami et s'assoit à côté de lui tout en essayant de paraître naturel. Le brun tourne la tête vers lui et lui adresse un sourire avant de lui dire :

« Draco, ça fait longtemps que tu es rentré ?

- … Non, je viens d'arriver.

- Ok, tu veux que je change de chaîne ou je peux finir cet épisode ?

- Non, vas-y, ne t'occupe pas de moi.

- Ok. »

Alors que le brun retourne à son film, Draco se rapproche discrètement de lui. Pour la seconde fois une goutte tombe sur le torse du brun. Celui-ci ne s'en rend pas compte à nouveau.

Cependant, Draco, lui, l'a bien remarquée. Sans pouvoir résister il se penche vers le ventre de son petit ami et lèche le chocolat qui s'est échappé. Le brun sursaute avant de gémir doucement. Prenant ce bruit pour une autorisation, Draco se lève et s'assoit sur les jambes de son amant, face à celui-ci. Lentement, il se penche vers les lèvres du brun. Il dépose tendrement ses lèvres contre celles sucrées de son petit ami. Doucement, il les bouge avec sensualité.

Le jeune homme au teint hâlé ne met pas longtemps à réagir et attrape de sa main libre la nuque de Draco. Très rapidement les deux amants s'embrassent à pleine bouche. Leurs langues dansent ensemble. Les deux hommes oublient ce qui les entourent. Draco se rapproche un peu plus et laisse sa bouche dériver lentement vers le cou bronzé du brun. Celui-ci laisse un halètement sortir de sa bouche. Le blond lèche lentement le cou de son amant. Après quelques coups de langue, il mordille tendrement la peau douce. Le brun pousse un petit cri de surprise qui est très vite suivi d'un gémissement. Tranquillement, Draco descend un peu plus vers son épaule, laissant une nuée de petits suçons rouges. Alors qu'il s'écarte légèrement pour admirer son chef d'œuvre, une énième goutte tombe sur le torse du brun le faisant gémir un peu plus. Draco est subjugué par ce tableau et laisse sortir :

« Tu es magnifique Harry. »

Ledit Harry rougit un peu et détourne subitement le regard. Draco l'observe intensément et commence à fixer la fameuse goutte. Assez rapidement Draco imagine une scène tout à fait plaisante. Suite à cela il demande à Harry :

« Tu me fais confiance ?

- … Oui, bien sûr mais pourquoi ?

- Tu vas aimer, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Juste après avoir dit cela, il attrape la glace de Harry d'une main. De l'autre il pousse le brun vers le fond du canapé. Harry se retrouve donc allongé sur le dos, surplombé par le blond. Celui-ci lui adresse un regard fiévreux. Il observe avec attention le corps soumis de son petit ami.

Finalement, il sourit machiavéliquement et approche lentement la glace du corps nu de son amant. Enfin il étale la boule glacée sur le torse de Harry. Celui-ci sent un frisson le gagner. Draco insiste particulièrement sur les tétons, les flancs, et le nombril. Après quelques hésitations, il déboutonne hâtivement la fermeture éclair de Harry et se relève pour lui ôter son pantalon et son boxer. Le brun se retrouve totalement nu sous le regard de Draco.

Très vite, il reprend sa place au dessus du corps dénudé de son petit ami. Il observe la glace qu'il tient dans sa main et ensuite dévie son regard vers le sexe qui a légèrement gonflé sous le plaisir. Finalement il écrase la boule sur le bas ventre du brun. Celui-ci se cambre violemment. Draco observe avidement son amant et se met lentement à bouger la glace contre le sexe du brun. Une fois la glace totalement étalée sur le corps nu, Draco se dépêche de manger le cornet tout en fixant son regard sur l'image de luxure face à lui.

Rapidement il se penche vers le cou de son amant et se met à le lécher lentement. Il dérive ensuite sur le début du torse du brun et lèche, suce avidement chaque bout de peau qui lui tombe sous la langue. Sous lui, Harry gémit, halète, supplie Draco de se dépêcher. Pourtant le blond ne l'écoute pas et continue son manège. Rapidement il arrive au téton gauche du brun. Il passe lentement sa langue dessus avant de le suçoter. Après quelques secondes il mordille le bout de chair avec douceur. Harry se cambre violemment et crie le nom de son amant :

« Draco ! Mmh… Plus ! »

Le blond lâche un gémissement rauque face au cri de plaisir du brun. Il redresse la tête et embrasse avidement le brun. Après quelques minutes, il retourne vers le second téton et se met à le maltraiter avec sa langue et ses dents. Ensuite, il descend vers le nombril de son amant. Il engouffre sa langue à l'intérieur et le lèche sensuellement. Il se met ensuite à aspirer la glace au chocolat avant de reprendre son ascension vers le bas ventre du brun.

Tout en descendant, il mordille la peau tendre du ventre. Finalement il arrive devant le sexe proéminent de Harry. Mais au lieu de continuer, il se redresse et observe le membre durci par le plaisir. Harry bouge légèrement son bassin pour inviter son petit ami à poursuivre. Cependant celui-ci se retient et à la place, il souffle sur le sexe glacé. Harry gémit et frissonne violemment en sentant une décharge de fraîcheur envelopper son membre. Sans pouvoir se retenir il supplie :

« Draco je t'en … Mmh … prie ! Pl … Plus ! »

Draco ne peut s'empêcher de sourire avant de déposer ses lèvres sur le bout du sexe gonflé. Lentement il passe sa langue sur toute la longueur. De sa main gauche, il attrape la base du membre et prend en bouche le sexe. Harry ouvre grand ses yeux et se cambre violemment sous la décharge de plaisir qu'il reçoit. Draco, lui, ne fait pas attention aux réactions du brun et se met à sucer la glace déposée sur la verge tendue. Lentement il la lape avec délice. Le brun, de son côté, n'est plus que gémissement. Draco, lui, continue de savourer sa friandise.

Il se met à malaxer doucement les bourses de son amant tout en prenant le sexe en fond de gorge. Il se met alors à alterner entre des mouvements rapides et doux avec sa bouche tout en caressant au même rythme la verge. Il accélère la cadence. Finalement il enlève le sexe de sa bouche et se met à le prendre en pleine main. Pendant ce temps, il se redresse et embrasse le brun. Celui-ci comprend immédiatement les idées de son amant et passe ses bras autour du cou du blond. Draco dépose ses lèvres le long du visage du brun tout en caressant de plus en plus lentement le sexe de Harry. Finalement il arrête ses mouvements de main. Harry gémit de frustration :

« Draco … Continue !

- Patiente un peu mon ange.

- N… Non, vite !

- Je me dépêche, promis. »

Draco se détache de l'étreinte du brun et se relève. Très vite il enlève sa chemise et la lance un peu plus loin. Assez rapidement le pantalon et le boxer suivent. Une fois nu, Draco s'allonge de tout son long contre le corps de son amant. Son bassin s'entrechoque avec le sexe du brun. Harry attrape la nuque du blond et lui quémande un baiser. Ils s'embrassent langoureusement tout en bougeant leurs bassins de façon à ce que leurs sexes s'entrechoquent. Assez vite Draco attrape le sexe de son brun et le serre contre le sien avant d'enchaîner avec une cadence rapide. Harry gémit avant d'attraper fortement le dos du blond, lui laissant des traces rougeâtres. Mais au lieu d'avoir mal, cela excite encore plus Draco. Il embrasse Harry à pleine bouche tout en accélérant le rythme avec sa main. Juste après ce baiser Harry demande à Draco :

« Mmh … Dray … Viens … Mmh ! … Haa, Ouii … Nhh … Continue. Pl … Plus ! »

Draco arrête son mouvement de main et mordille sensuellement les lèvres du brun avant de lui dire :

« Harry … Mmmh … Arrête de … Oh … Nhh … bouger.

- Mmh … Je … Haa … Peux pas m'en … Mmh … Empêcher.

- Oh Oui … Continue … Nhh … Je te veux … Mmmh … Plus.

- Vas-y … Mmh … Prends … Nhh … moi »

Les deux corps se meuvent l'un contre l'autre. Harry bouge légèrement et écarte les jambes permettant ainsi à Draco de se rapprocher encore plus contre son sexe. Le blond se déplace un peu pour prendre place entre les cuisses fermes du brun. Il serre la peau douce entre ses mains avant de lui tendre trois doigts à sa bouche. Le brun les prends en bouche et se met à les humidifier tout en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux. Il fait glisser sa langue contre les longs doigts fins du blond.

Une fois que Draco sent que ses doigts sont assez humides, il les sort de la bouche tentatrice de Harry. Il dépose tendrement ses lèvres dessus tout en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la peau légèrement hâlée du brun. Il laisse derrière ses doigts des traînées humides sur le torse et le ventre.

Finalement, il redescend vers le bas ventre de Harry. Il frôle de ses doigts l'intimité du brun. Assez rapidement il reprend le sexe entre ses lèvres. Tout en faisant ça, il titille l'entrée du brun avant de pénétrer un premier doigt. Harry, sous l'afflux de plaisir, se cambre. Sa tête part en arrière pendant qu'il pousse des gémissements. Ses mains serrent fermement le tissu du canapé sous lui. Draco, pendant ce temps, continue ses mouvements de gorge. Très vite il met un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité de Harry. Il bouge légèrement ses doigts tout en continuant à jouer avec le sexe du brun. Lentement il écarte ses doigts pour détendre l'anneau de chair . Finalement il met un dernier doigt. Celui-ci, comparé aux autres, ne passe pas inaperçu . Harry ressent un léger tiraillement et le fait comprendre à Draco en laissant s'échapper un gémissement de douleur. Le blond prend le sexe de Harry en fond de gorge et fait des mouvements rapides tout en malaxant les bourses fortement pour faire passer la douleur. En même temps, il bouge ses doigts assez rapidement tout en les enfonçant de plus en plus loin dans le corps du brun. Celui-ci a vite oublié la douleur. Soudain il se cambre violemment et crie le nom du blond :

« Draco ! Oh mon dieu ! Viens … Mmmh … Maintenant ! »

Draco accepte immédiatement la demande, il enlève ses doigts et se positionne confortablement dans le creux des cuisses du brun. Il se penche vers Harry et tout en l'embrassant, il le pénètre d'un coup sec allant frapper violemment la prostate du brun. Harry hurle de plaisir. Il attrape le cou du blond et l'embrasse langoureusement. Draco ressort du corps avant de le pénétrer une seconde fois brutalement. Le brun se cambre et laisse sa tête aller en arrière. Draco embrasse le cou du brun tout en continuant de le pénétrer rapidement faisant s'entrechoquer leurs bassins. Il attrape alors le sexe de Harry et se met à le masturber au rythme de ses coups de bassins. Ses mouvements se font de plus en plus saccadés. Finalement le blond donne un coup bestial et jouit en Harry. Celui-ci le rejoint très vite en jouissant violemment sur le ventre de Draco. Le blond se retire du brun et s'allonge à côté de lui avant de le serrer contre son corps . Harry se blottit dans les bras de Draco et s'endort rapidement, sous le regard attendri de son amant.


End file.
